


Who I'd Be

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Freak Flag [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-On My Way Mrs. Karofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Karofsky comes up with a very unique punishment for her son…joining the Glee Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I'd Be

Title: Who I’d Be

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Dave, New Directions, Mrs. Karofsky

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,175 words

Spoilers: Up to A Very Glee Christmas

Summary: Mrs. Karofsky comes up with a very unique punishment for her son…joining the Glee Club.

 

 

New Directions stood on the stage in the auditorium, working on that week’s big number that they were considering for Regional’s when the door at the top of the seats burst open, revealing a woman dragging a taller form behind her by the ear.

 

“Ow, shit Mom! Let go woman!” complained the voice of the glee club’s number one tormenter: Dave Karofsky.

 

The group on the stage watched with amazement as the slim woman dragged her taller and more muscular son with ease. “Quiet David, you don’t want to give these people a worse impression than you already have,” she said calmly, climbing the stairs that led to the stage. “You the director of this group?” she asked, looking at Mr. Schuester.

 

“Uh yes,” Will said, looking out of his depth when faced with the mother of the boy that had driven one of their own away.

 

“Good. Why the hell did you not call me to tell me what he was doing to your club? Is there a reason I had to hear about my son’s actions from the cheerleading coach?”

 

“Well she was principal,” Will started, only to be cut off.

 

“Not when she called me. She was principal when she talked to my husband, but not when she called me. She decided it was up to me to decide my son’s punishment. This club is open to all students, correct?”

 

“Now wait just a second,” Rachel Berry protested, cottoning on to what Mrs. Karofsky was implying.

 

“HI Mrs. K!” Brittany cried, waving from where she was standing by Artie’s wheelchair.

 

“Hello Brittany,” Mrs. Karofsky said, smiling at the blonde. She then glared slightly at Rachel. “Quiet girl. Grown ups are talking.” She then turned back to Mr. Schuester. “Well? Is this club open to all students or not?”

 

Will shifted uncomfortably. “Well _yes_ , but it’s a glee club. Your son would need to audition.”

 

Mrs. Karofsky nodded. “Expected,” she said shortly, pulling a small stack of sheet music out of her purse. “David, come here,” she said, holding out one of the pages to the teacher. “This will be sufficient to prove my son’s ability, correct?”

 

Will’s eyebrow rose when he saw what piece of music Dave intended to sing. “Yes. He will need two others though.”

 

Dave spoke up for the first time since his mother let go of him. “Puckerman and Lopez.”

 

His mother handed out the pages to the two mentioned, Puck snorted in laughter. “Really dude? If you want to call me an ass, just come out and say it.”

 

Santana looked at Dave with disdain. “Fine, but I’m not kissing you.”

 

Dave laughed. “Back at you Lopez.” He waited for the rest of the group to shuffle off the stage and into seats before handing the sheet of paper in his hand to the piano man.

 

He stared out at the audience and pointedly looked past the group looking at him with disgust and disdain (with the exception of Brittany).

 

_I guess I_ _’d be a hero, with sword and armor clashing  
Looking semi dashing, a shield within my grip  
Or else I_ _’d be a Viking, and live a life of daring  
While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship  
I_ _’d sail away, I_ _’d see the world, I_ _’d reach the farthest reaches  
I_ _’d feel the wind, I_ _’d taste the salt and sea  
And maybe storm some beaches  
That_ _’s who I_ _’d be  
That_ _’s who I_ _’d be_

_  
I could be a poet, and write a different story  
One that told of glory, and wiped away the lies  
And to the skies I_ _’d throw it, the stars would do the telling  
The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the I_ _’s  
I_ _’d write a verse, Recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing  
I_ _’d share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming  
What we all learn  
What we all learn_

_  
An Ogre always hides, an Ogre's fate is known  
An Ogre always stays in the dark and all alone  
So yes I_ _’d be a hero and if my wish was granted  
Life would be enchanted, or so the stories say  
Of course I_ _’d be a hero, and I would scale a tower  
To save a hot-house flower, and carry her away_

_  
But standing guard there_ _’d be a beast, I_ _’d somehow over whelm it,  
I_ _’d get the girl, I_ _’d take a breath, and I_ _’d remove my helmet  
We_ _’d stand and stare, we_ _’d speak of love, we_ _’d feel the stars ascending  
We_ _’d share a kiss, I_ _’d find my destiny  
I_ _’d have a hero_ _’s ending, a perfect happy ending  
That_ _’s how it would be  
A big bright beautiful world  
But not for me_  
  


Santana picked up the song where Fiona began singing.

  
**An Ogre always hides, an Ogre's fate is known**

  
Dave and Santana continued with the next line.

  
**_An Ogre always stays in the dark_ **

  
Puck picked up his part, walking up to Dave and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

  
You ’re all alone  
  


The three sang together for the rest of the song.

**_ All alone _ **  
**And I know he** **’ll appear**  
 _So yes I_ _’ll be a hero and if my wish were granted_  
  
All alone  
 **Because there are rules and there are scriptures**  
 _Life would be enchanted or so the stories say_  
  
You need a pal, my calendars open  
 **I believe the storybooks I read by candle light**  
 _Of course I_ _’d be a hero, and I would scale a tower  
_ You need me  
 _To save a hot-house flower, and carry her away  
_  
 **_ A perfect happy ending  
That _ ** **_ ’s how it should be _ **

 

Those not on stage sat in the audience in shock. None of them had any inkling that Dave Karofsky could sing like that. Slowly, clapping began to ring out, started by Brittany. Eventually, the rest of the group began clapping also.

 

“That was great David,” Mr. Schuester said, walking over to the teen. He then turned to the group in the audience. “Guys?”

 

Rachel stood from her seat and walked up to the edge of the stage. “While normally I would be against letting one such as you into the club, if we are to have any hopes of winning Regionals, we need your voice. You have my vote.”

 

Puck walked up to Dave and clapped him on the shoulder. “Berry speaks for us dude,“ he said. _Not like she’d let us have a different opinion_ he thought fondly.

 

Dave’s mother walked over to her son. “If your attitude does not improve by the next competition,”

 

“Regionals,” Will interjected.

 

“Regionals, then we will discuss other forms of punishment David,” she said. She then cupped her son’s cheek. “I don’t do this to be a bitch, but you need an outlet that does not include shoving people into lockers or throwing slushies in their faces. Be good David.” With that, she walked back out of the auditorium.

 

Will walked over to Dave. “Welcome to Glee club.”

 

Fin.


End file.
